elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mephala's Quest
Mephala's Quest is a quest undertaken, on behalf of the Daedric Prince of Obfuscation and Secrecy, by the Nerevarine during the events of . Objectives #Discover Mephala's Shrine in the Arena Canton in Vivec City. #*Speak to Taros Dral. #Head to Balmora. #*Enter (secretly) Balyn Omavel's house. #*Poison the cauldron. #Return to Dral. #*Speak to Mephala. Walkthrough The first part of this quest can often prove a challenge, particularly as Mephala is the only Daedric Prince not to have a statue of herself to form the shrine. Instead the shrine resembles an Imperial Cult Altar and (rather than being found in a Daedric Ruin) is hidden within the Morag Tong headquarters in the Arena Canton (within the Storage area of the Canalworks). Inside, the Nerevarine must speak to Taros Dral. Dral's "Sensitive Matters" Initial conversation with Dral about "Sensitive matters" will reveal that the Daedric Prince Mephala has given him information which must be acted upon. Further inquiry causes Dral to reveal that Mephala has learnt of a Morag Tong member, Balyn Omavel, has been working outside the order and has tasked Dral with finding a method of removing him. Dral will give the Nerevarine the task of poisoning Omaven, using some Treated Bittergreen Petals, to be placed in Omavel's food. Removing a Free Agent Omavel's house can be found in Balmora, just south of the eastern guard tower. Omavel can be seen patrolling the front of his house (he will look towards it frequently). To enter, the Nerevarine may use the trapdoor at the top of the property (without being spotted). Once inside, the Nerevarine must place the Treated Bittergreen Petals into the cauldron on the wall. Again the Nerevarine must remain undetected whilst they exit the house, before returning to Dral. Dral, upon the Nerevarine's return, will instruct them to speak with Mephala through the Shrine. Mephala will thank the Nerevarine for their work and reward them with the Ring of Khajiit, an artifact entwined with Mephala's powers. Journal Trivia *Omavel will only "see" the Nerevarine if they are within 1,024 units of him and less than 257 units away from the door for more than five seconds. **This effectively means that if Omavel is near the Odai River the Nerevarine will be undetected no matter how long Omavel looks at the house. **The Nerevarine may enter the house without failing the quest even with Omavel looking at them (so long as they are not seen for more than five seconds). *The Nerevarine does not need to be a member of the Morag Tong to start or finish this quest. **However the disposition boost (if the Nerevarine joined the guild) to Dral will make the quest easier. *This quest can be completed easier by breaking into Omavel's house prior to the quest, casting mark, and then casting recall when the quest is started. *Dral has ten samples of Treated Bittergreen Petals. **Five are given to the Nerevarine. **Another five can be pickpocketed off of him. *Upon returning to Omavel's house after the quest is completed, the player will find Balyn dead on the floor along with knocked over forks, knives, and bowls at his table. Bugs *Errors in the game text name Omavel incorrectly. The in-game maps and Omavel's house are labelled as "Omarel." **Omavel's name was changed to Omarel through the Morrowind Patch Project. *Dral may refuse to speak about "sensitive matters" if the Nerevarine has been made Grand Master of the Morag Tong. *Omavel may be found dead in his home during this quest. **As the Nerevarine must place poison into the cauldron to progress the quest this is not a quest breaking issue. ru:Задание Мефалы